


Lost in translation

by oreob1tch



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not even a real kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: "everyone knows you have a huge crush on him, except for himself, of course. because he's dense"





	Lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, there probably are typos and i apologise for that, I'm writing this on my phone and my auto-correct does whatever it wants.
> 
> Also,if you like this mess of a story, let me know! Leave a comment or kudos, it means a lot

It's quite late when Jaehyun gets ready to leave the practice room, his body disgustingly sweaty after long hours of practicing and perfecting the new choreography. His muscles are sore and he's already sure he'll have some difficulties moving in few hours, but that's nothing he hasn't been through before. He's quite used to it by now.

He wipes his face with the towel he brought from the dorms and finishes his water before tossing the bottle into the trash can. He can feel the droplets of sweat running down his back and he shivers in disgust. He can't wait to get home and take a nice long shower.

As soon as he turns the lights off in the practice room, he notices the light in the gym is still on. He frowns, thinking about who else could be here at this hour. It's almost two a.m. and all trainees already left, not that trainees really use the gym here anyway.

He peaks in through the small glass window in the door and his breath hitches when he sees Hyunjoon, his petite body covered in sweat as he's working out - or at least trying to. Jaehyun chuckles and opens the door, stepping in, nose scrunching up at the smell of sweat lingering in the room. It always smells like this in here, it's not just from Hyunjoon.

"You should head home and sleep," he tells the younger, who yelps in surprise.

"Sorry, hyung, I didn't know you were still here. I'll be done in few minutes, you don't have to wait for me," he grabs the dumbbells again, his fragile figure almost breaking under the additional weight.

"Why are you even working out?" Jaehyun asks as he gently takes the weights from him and puts them down on the ground where they belong. The things are probably heavier than the boy himself, there's no way he can lift those without hurting himself.  Hyunjoon is more than obviously tired, judging by how wrecked he looks, he must've been here for at least an hour. "You're already skinny, it's not like you need to lose weight."

"I'm not trying to lose weight, hyung," Hyunjoon looks at him and rolls his eyes as if Jaehyun said the stupidest thing ever. "I'm trying to gain muscle. I'm tired of being so tiny. Even Changmin hyung has muscles. I'm the only scrawny one in the band and I'm tired of it." he tries to reach for the damn dumbbells again, but Jaehyun steps in his way. Not on his watch, he decides.

"You're not scrawny, you're petite, that's different." Hyunjoon rolls his eyes once again, having none of it. Hyunjae smiles softly at him and takes his hand. "Let's go home, I'll start working out with you tomorrow, okay? I'll show you how to do these things properly. I don't want you to get hurt again." The younger boy huffs but nods anyway. Jaehyun lets him get his stuff before he gently pushes him out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door. Hyunjoon puts on his beanie and face mask and the taller does the same.

They're quiet on the way home, their shoulders occasionally touching because they walk so close together. The silence is not uncomfortable though, not at all, Jaehyun actually enjoys it a lot.  
He's always felt very comfortable around the younger boy. Their personalities don't really match, if anything, they're quite the opposite. Hyunjoon is mostly quiet and calm which can't be said about the older. He's loud, annoying almost - at least that's what the others told him. He himself would describe himself as... talkative.  
He completes Hyunjoon in areas in which he's lacking and vice versa. Jaehyun likes it that way.

The shorter boy fishes out the keys from their dorms and pushes the door open once unlocked.  
"Mind if I take a shower first?" He asks and Jaehyun shakes his head.

"Not at all, go ahead."

While Hyunjoon is in the shower, Jaehyun makes himself a cup of tea and prepares clean clothes, waiting on the couch for the younger to finish. The dorm's exceptionally clean tonight, meaning Eric probably couldn't sleep and decided to clean up instead. It wouldn't be the first time that happened.

He's still in the living room when he hears the bathroom door open, followed by quiet steps. He sighs, gets up with arms full of his clothes, and goes to take a shower himself. He's pretty tired and not even a spray of cold water can really wake him up. He quickly washes his hair and face, trying his best not to fall asleep right then and there.  
When he exits the bathroom, hair still soaking wet, he walks over into his room, as quiet as possible, even though his yawning sounds louder than usual in the creepy silence of the apartment.

Jaehyun's more than ready to fall face first down on his bed and fall asleep immediately, but then he notices the cup of tea on his nightstand,which confuses him because he's pretty sure he forgot it in the kitchen. Shrugging, he takes a sip anyway, and sits down on his bed, plugs the charger into his phone and lays down only to bump into something. Or rather, someone.  
He turns around but that doesn't help much, the room's completely dark and he can't see anything. He unlocks his phone and shines the light onto the figure occupying his bed.

Hyunjoon groans and turns around, as if it's his bed he's sleeping on, which it's really not because that is Jaehyun's blanket he's lying under.  Huffing, he maneuvers his body next to his bandmate's, careful not to poke him, kick him or basically causing any kind of physical contact.  
But the bed is small, Jaehyun's tired and he likes to cuddle anyway, so he ends up spooning the younger, breathing in the scent that lingers in his hair and he could swear that this is exactly what his shampoo smells like.

He wakes up to the feel of someone staring at him. He opens his eyes and looks around. And indeed, Hakyeon is looking at him with a playful smirk.

"What?"

He looks at Hyunjoon whose head is now on Jaehyun's chest, then back at the older.

"Finally made a move?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jaehyun says, too comfortable to move from his spot. Otherwise he would totally get up and throw something at Haknyeon.

"Oh please!" The said boy snorts. "Everyone knows that you have a crush on Hwall. Except for him, of course. Because he's dense."

"I don't have a crush on him," he hisses, checking if the youngest of the three is still asleep.

"Then let me rephrase it: you're in love with him!" Haknyeon says loudly and Hyunjoon groans and squirms, slowly waking up. Jaehyun looks at him, panicked, at which Haknyeon chuckles. "Don't even try, hyung. You're totally not platonically cuddling. That's not even a thing. This-" he gestures at both Hyunjoon and him, "-is pretty gay. And that's fine! You have our full support!"  
With that, he untangles himself from his sheets and gets out of the bed to get ready for the day. "Just don't make out in front of the rest of the band. Some of us, and by some of us I mean Kevin hyung, are still in closet and we don't wanna trigger them, now do we."

The older throws a pillow at him and Haknyeon laughs again. "You know I'm right. That's why you aren't even saying anything."

Jaehyun opens his mouth to retort something but before he can, Hyunjoon groans, his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks,  sits up and rubs his face, looking adorable, almost like a cat. He just stares at him, hoping he didn't hear anything, and is so immersed that he doesn't even notice that Haknyeon left already. Good for him because he wouldn't hesitate to throw another pillow at his stupidly smiling face.

Hyunjoon then opens his eyes, looks back at him and the two of them just stay in the bed for few long seconds staring at each other.

"Care to explain what are you doing in my bed?" Jaehyun breaks the silence and Hyunjoon rolls his eyes.

"Well you wouldn't come to mine, would you. One of us had to make the first move and because you though you were super subtle with your crush, I knew it was up to me."

"You knew?"

Hyunjoon laughs but starts yawning in the middle of it, looking even more adorable. "Just like hyung said, everyone knew. Including me."

The taller of the two doesn't really know what to say, he really did think he was being subtle. Now he feels awkward. Does Hyunjoon like him back? There's only one way to find out.

"Get up, then. The sooner you do, the sooner we can start working out." He sits up and throws his legs off the bed. "I will even kiss you with every sit up you manage to do."

To say that Hyunjoon fled out of the room would be an understatement. Jaehyun chuckles, his chest feeling all warm and mushy. The younger does like him, he guesses.

When he leaves the bedroom and enters the kitchen, Hyunjoon snuggles up to his side and kisses his cheek. Both of them snort as Kevin screeches at them in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts for me or just wanna talk, find me on twitter @_candystyx_ or on Instagram (same username as on Twitter)
> 
> I love talking to you guys :)


End file.
